But we never imaged it would end like this
by ShiningStarGirl01
Summary: After watching the beginning of the season 4 trailer I came up with this idea. The rebels face some big losses and the Ghost crew must come to terms with this loss and accepting it and what it means for their future. Not the best summary but I didn't want to give to much away and you'll understand my idea once you start reading as it is going off stuff from the trailer.


Hera stood in front of the assembled group of rebels meeting in a room they generally used for celebration of the small victories they would occasionally have. But today it was a room to mourn loss. She had been asked to speak out about the lives of the deceased at their funeral. She really hadn't planned on speaking, usually she would let Kanan or others speak as she found that standing in front of a crowd and talking about someone they had fought side by side with but had sadly lost their life was to much for her to bear. But today she knew she had to. She knew that if she didn't she would forever regret it and wish she had. So she had agreed. But now standing here was already in itself to much to bear. The eyes starting sadly and the depressed looks followed by eyes that would constantly drift where they would be sitting now. But she knew she had to do this. She had to for Ezra and Sabine. The silence was unsettling and she found it hard to speak. Her eyes fell on Kanan who simply nodded and did his best to smile at her. She let out a small sigh before she began.

"It was a simple story." she began still struggling to keep it together. "About a boy who was lost." She said looking at Kanan who's head was looking down sorrowfully. She was going to break down but then she thought about how they would want her to stay strong for everyone as people would say she had done constantly in the past and that's what she must do now. "And a girl who was broken." She said looking at her brother who had been lucky to survive. "They fought along side a survivor. A war Veteran. And a fallen knight." She said as her eyes glanced over Zeb, Chopper, and Kanan. "I led them into battle. Against an evil so terrible. It tried to black out the stars. We fought for each other. We fought for those who could not. But we never imagined...it would end...like this." She said sadly as her saddened words echoed almost as a whisper. For a moment the room went completely silent no one spoke and not a single noise was made. Hera finally took a shaky breath and continued. "They never gave up and until their end. Both Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren never stopped fighting for what they believed in. They knew the danger and the risk well as they commonly faced it daily on a day to day bases. But their fear didn't ever stop them. Two young regular people...a Jedi in training and a mandalorian munitions expert were able to go from being lost and feeling broken and defeated to leading groups of people to victories no matter how small. They saved countless lives...and importantly to me and my crew...they changed and improved multiple people's lives as well. I know that without having had them in my life...in all our lives we would not be where we are today." She said as she saw Kanan nod at her words as he knew she was right. "But we should not only mourn their deaths but we should also strive to celebrate them and all they have done for us. The force will always be with them...always." She said her voice breaking a little as she nodded at Mon Mothma before taking her seat next to Kanan who reasuringly squeezed her hand while Mon Mothma spoke a little about Ezra and Sabine and for future plans which for once Hera wasn't truly invested and interested in.

Finally the funeral meeting ended and Hera left the room and quickly made her way down the hall when she heard Kanan's voice behind her.

"Hera...are you alright?" He said approaching her.

"I'm fine Kanan. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know it just seems like you're not ok. I don't need to see you to know you're not. I can feel it in the force I know you're not no matter how much you are trying to show it."

"I just...I..."

"Hey it's ok. Trust me we all feel this way. I know this is hard to face." Kanan said as Hera stared into his blind misted eyes.

"I've been trying to stay strong for everyone but it's just so hard." She said sadly admitting the defeat of trying to hide her pain. "But I sincerely want to thank you you are the one who has helped me get this far." She said as they continued looking at each other both trying their best to smile. Hera pulled Kanan's head towards her so his forehead was resting on hers and they both closed their eyes as they shared the moment that the galaxy sadly seemed to give few of now a days. "I'm sorry Kanan." She suddenly said as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"For what? You have no reason to be sorry."

"I'm sorry I sent them. I sent them...they would still be alive if I didn't send them." Her words came out shaky and filled with pain and regret. "It's my fault they're dead." Hera said her tone more angry then sad at this point. Hera attempted to pull away from the position as she felt the tension of how Kanan was going to react but she instead found herself closer as Kanan pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms tightly around her. Some tears fell from her eyes as she burried her face in his chest as she hugged him back. Finally they released each other before Kanan lifted Hera's chin so her eyes were staring up at where his would be looking at her.

"Hera if there's one thing I've learned through all this is that you need to allow yourself to move on and not cause yourself blame. As I told Ezra not to long ago about Malachor, it is not your fault they are dead. Nobody blames you and I definitely don't blame you. You have to forgive and stop blaming yourself." The words came out of his mouth so similarly as they had for Ezra that it hurt a little. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes I can. And thank you again Kanan." She said hugging him again before they made their way towards the Ghost with Kanan's arm wrapped around Hera as he promised himself that no matter what he would never let go.

 **-Thanks for reading guys! If you have any ideas for new chapters or stories PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
